rimworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Faction Relationships
In Rimworld, one of the key gameplay features is the raids by enemy factions. When a new world is generated, various factions within the world are also added. These factions have varying relationships with your colony, and all of them may be your enemy from the start. As time progresses and your colony accumulates more wealth and grows larger, it may be a good idea to attempt to improve these relationships to even eventually have an ally to call upon in the worst of times. Improving Relations There are multiple ways to boost relations with an ally or enemy. The easiest, though more expensive, method of doing this is to contact them on the comms console and give them 300 silver for +13 base goodwill boost (greatly depends on social skill and talking ability) if you have at least -70 rep. Secondly, there is the ability to take one of their fallen faction members and take them in as a guest and heal them. Returning a faction member in “good health” to the edge of the map and effectively to the faction members will improve the goodwill by +15. This means the member must be fully patched up at that time, but it does not matter if they have not fully healed, has permanent health damage such as scars or removed organs, or is sick from disease. Pirates will not be affected, and will always stay hostile to the player. Lastly, destroying raider outposts, bothering that faction, improves relations by 8 and comes with a material reward for each outpost destroyed. Damaging Relations There are several ways for to make an enemy out of a faction, most tending to be unintentional. First, when you call for reinforcements from a faction, this greatly damages relations, making it a last moment, “I’m about to die” choice to make. However this alone is unable to make a faction hostile to you as below a certain goodwill faction will not accept requests for military aid. There is also the way to absolutely obliterate any good relations you have with a faction by attempting to arrest one of the faction members in your colony, or invading one of their bases. This will immediately make them be considered an enemy and can be difficult to recover from, be it an accidental miss-click or intentional to get that really good herbalist. Removing organs also lowers reputation by 20. If visiting allies are injured or killed from non-hostile faction sources such as animals or traps, this will damage relations by -5 for each dead member. Hostile factions are not affected, and attacks from pirates won't greatly damage relations. Finally, there is the normally accidental way, getting one of the faction members caught in crossfire. If one of the projectiles from your colonists hits another person, even if the target is somebody else such as a hostile pirate, the faction will blame you and then consider you an enemy from then on until you can somehow repair your relations with them. Category:Gameplay